A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to apparatuses for filtering air that flows into a room, vehicle or other space. In particular, the present invention relates to air filter apparatuses, including those that are configured as a register, which can be utilized with existing heating, cooling and other air ventilation systems to filter air that flows from an air duct system into an open space. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such air filter apparatuses that removably support an air filter and which allow the user to replace the air filter without removing the filter apparatus from the air duct system.
B. Background
Many enclosed or partially enclosed spaces have an air ventilation system that is utilized to circulate air, often heated, cooled and/or otherwise treated or conditioned air, into and through the space to heat, cool, refreshen or otherwise change the air in the space. Such spaces include the interior of a house, office, store or other building, the interior of a car, truck or other motorized vehicle and the like. One common feature of most air ventilation systems utilized to circulate air into and through a space is that the treated or conditioned air is typically produced at a centralized heating/cooling unit (i.e., a HVAC unit) and then directed into the structure (i.e., home or vehicle) that defines and, at least generally, encloses the space that is to be treated or conditioned using a duct system. The typical duct system comprises a generally tubular structure that connects the heating/cooling unit with the space to be heated, cooled or otherwise treated. Most duct systems have a main duct that connects to the heating/cooling unit and one or more other ducts, typically a plurality of other ducts, which branch off from the main duct to deliver and direct the treated/conditioned air into the space or spaces. The main and branch ducts may have a square, rectangle, round, oval or a variety of other cross-sectional shapes and be made out of a wide variety of materials, including metal or plastic (with aluminum or steel typically being the most common material for structures and plastic typically being the most common for vehicles).
With regard to houses, offices, stores, warehouses and other residential, commercial and industrial buildings, the typical duct system comprises a main duct having many branches that each terminate at an open area in a wall or a ceiling that directs the treated/conditioned air in to a room or other space that is at least partially defined by the wall or ceiling. Although the open area could be left open, most people would consider such a look to be unfinished, particularly for houses, offices, stores and the like. To provide an improved visual appearance for the terminal open area of the duct, most air ventilation systems utilize a vent or vent-like apparatus, commonly referred to as a register, to cover the open area at the wall or ceiling. As well known in the art, in addition to providing an improved visual appearance, most registers are structured and arranged with a plurality of vent members, which define a venting area, that are selected to direct the air from the duct system in a direction that provides improved air circulation in the space where the treated/conditioned air is desired. As also well known, many registers are also structured and arranged to allow a person to adjust the positioning of the vent members, typically with a lever or the like that allows the user to pivot the vent members up and down and/or left and right, to direct the treated/condition air into the space in a manner which he or she believes improves or otherwise beneficially changes the circulation of the air in the room or other space. In use, most registers have a frame portion around the venting area that is removably mounted with one or more screws, bolts or like connectors to the wall or ceiling substantially adjacent to the open area of the terminus of the ducts. The manufacture, configuration and use of such registers are well known by those skilled in the relevant art.
With regard to air circulating systems in cars, trucks, boats and like motor vehicles, the treated/conditioned air is directed into the interior space of the vehicle through a duct system that terminates at one or more, typically a plurality, of vent structures. Though not commonly, or at least less commonly referred to as a register, these vent structures nonetheless serve basically the same function as a register in a building or other structure. More specifically, these vent structures typically have a plurality of vent members, which define the venting area, that receive and direct the treated/conditioned air to the inside of the vehicle. As with registers used in buildings and other structures, the vent members of most such vent structures are structured and arranged to be adjusted by a person in the vehicle to direct the air in a manner desired by the person. The typical vent structure in a vehicle is fixedly mounted, or at least substantially fixedly mounted, in the dash, door, seat or other component in the vehicle.
Most current air circulating systems have one or more air filtration components that are structured and arranged to filter the air that is drawn into the heating/cooling unit to prevent dirt, dust, pollen and other materials from entering into the unit, where the materials could possibly cause harm to the unit, and then being discharged into the space. Typically, any such air filtration components are either directly associated with the heating/cooling unit, such as being built into or attached to the unit, or are positioned at the terminus point of an air draw duct. As generally well known, most homes utilize the latter configuration, with a filter being located inside the home to draw air from inside the structure to the heating/cooling unit. Most often, such filters are located behind an air intake vent that is positioned in the ceiling. The air intake vent is typically configured to open, often pivotally, for access to the filter to allow a homeowner, renter or other person to periodically replace the filter. Many offices, stores and other business or commercial structures also use this same configuration to filter air that is drawn into the heating/cooling unit. The configuration and use of these air filtration systems and the air filters that are commonly utilized to filter the intake air are generally well known to persons skilled in the relevant art.
Despite the use of filters and the like to filter the intake air drawn into the heating/cooling unit, it is still common for dirt, dust, pollen and other materials to pass through the heating/cooling unit and be discharged into the duct system and to the space that receives the treated or conditioned air. In fact, because of this problem, there are businesses which offer duct cleaning services to remove the materials that accumulate in the ducts of a typical duct system. Although for the most part, the accumulation of this material in the ducts is out of sight and, as a result, out of mind, the fact is that the materials are blown into the space that is being treated or conditioned. As well known, many of these materials are allergens that cause sneezing and related problems for many people, particularly people who are sensitive to allergies. Even if the materials do not cause allergy problems, they do cause the accumulation of the materials, usually considered generally as dust, on surfaces inside the space (i.e., the home, office or store), including items such as tables, furniture, counters and the like. Naturally, this accumulation of dust or other material is not desired by those who live in, visit or otherwise spend time in the space.
A variety of discharge air filtration devices and systems have been developed to reduce the amount of dirt, dust, pollen and other materials that are discharged from the duct system through the register and into the space that is receiving the treated or conditioned air from the heating/cooling system. Typically, these devices and systems position an air filter mounted in the air duct behind the register or other vent. However, as well known, because these registers or vents are mounted to the wall around the duct opening, the user must unscrew, unbolt or otherwise disconnect and remove the register or vent from the wall to access the air filter inside the duct to inspect the air filter to determine if it needs to be cleaned or, more typically, replaced. To ensure clean air being discharged into the space, the inspection and cleaning/replacing of the air filter must be performed on a periodic basis. As well known to persons who do such activities, removing the register or other vent from the wall is time consuming and relatively labor intensive, particularly because these registers or vents are typically not easy to reach.
To eliminate the need for the person to remove the register or vent from the wall, some discharge air filtration systems are mounted on or near the exterior surface of the register or vent. These exterior mounted systems generally have a filter, which is typically removably held in place to filter the discharge air as it exits the duct and before it is spread throughout the space that will receive the treated or conditioned air. While these air filtration systems provide an air filter that is much easier to inspect and to clean or replace, as necessary, than the systems that position the air filter inside the duct behind the register/vent, they are not very commonly utilized. In part, the low utilization of the exterior positioned air filtration systems may be due to a negative impact on the visual appearance of having a filter apparatus mounted on the outside of a register/vent.
Despite the prior art, what is needed is an improved apparatus and system for filtering air that is discharged from a duct in an air circulating system having a heating/cooling unit that discharges air into a space through the duct. In a preferred configuration, the new apparatus and system should be structured and arranged to be utilized with existing air circulating systems having a duct system that discharges air into a room or other space through a register or vent that covers a duct opening located in a wall, ceiling or other surface in the space. The new apparatus and system should be structured and arranged to position an air filter in the duct behind the register or vent so as to filter the discharge air before it enters the room or other space and to provide a visual appearance that is the same as or substantially the same as existing register/vent systems. The new apparatus and system should also be configured to allow a person to be able to easily access the air filter that is positioned behind the register or vent so he or she can easily and quickly inspect the air filter and clean or replace it as necessary. Preferably, the improved apparatus and system should be configured so the user can access the air filter without using tools to separate or otherwise move the register/vent from the wall. The preferred apparatus and system should comprise or be utilized with a register or vent that is not significantly more expensive than existing register/vents utilized in air circulating systems.